


Candy Half-Off

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, more Archie Comics gag strip than Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: Every shop owner in Riverdale expects Jughead on the day after Halloween.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 5





	Candy Half-Off

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt from tumblr](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/629793243742322688/i-tried-to-buy-all-the-halloween-candy-in-a-store)

Every shop owner in Riverdale expected Jughead on the day after Halloween, and so they felt safe to over order on candy. But this year as he made his traditional sweep of the discount aisles, he’d found them completely cleaned out. He supposed times were tough, and selling most of their stock at half price wasn’t good business.

He turned into the candy shop, his last hope. That was where he found the culprit, stuffing her basket full of chocolate pumpkins. Toni looked up and smiled without a hint of remorse.

“I should have known it was you,” Jughead said.


End file.
